JC High School
by BG-13
Summary: I know you guys are probably sick of these Titans go to school stories but hey, its my first fic. Oh and if you hate Terra and think BB should be with Rae...dont read. Pairings - Rae/RedX, Rob/Star, BB/Terra, Cy/Bee. Those are the main pairings anyway.
1. Intro

As the alarm clock blared a girl moaned from under her covers before she hit it and with a slight _click_ it stopped. The girl looked at the clock and her eyes widened when she saw what time it was. "Crap!" It was seven in the morning on a Wednesday; the girl was rushing through her daily routine of taking a shower, brushing her hair and teeth, and then she put on a black hoodie with short sleeves and then some black denim jeans that had holes worn in them just below the knees. She ran out the door of her house and rushed through the crowded sidewalk to meet her friends at the school's gate.

When she got there, there was a boy with short, messy, blonde hair and a fair complexion, with emerald green eyes watching her as she walked towards him. He was wearing a green t-shirt and light blue denim jeans. His name was Garfield Logan, Gar for short. He was the schools very own class clown and was sure to tell one of his horrible jokes given even half a chance. "Hey there Garfield. Did you get your homework done last night," the girl asked. His eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT? We had homework? Awww man!" Garfield shouted. There was some snickering and they turned to see their other friends. Victor Stone was a very tall, well-built boy. He had on a light blue football jersey that had a number one on it and a pair of gray shorts. He was dark skinned and had a shaved head, with hazy gray eyes. He was the star quarterback of the school football team, but he wasn't the type of person to let it go to his head.

Next to him was smaller boy with jet-black hair that was spiked up with a ton of hair gel and icy blue eyes. He was a slightly tanned boy, wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt with a red and black letter jacket and American Eagle jean pants, his name was Richard Grayson or Rich, he was the school martial arts club's best fighter and every girl wanted to go out with him.

The girl standing next to him had long red hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had on a pink blouse and a light purple skirt that went down to her knees. Her name was Kori Anders and she was the school's foreign exchange student. Her English wasn't perfect but you could understand her all the same. She had dark green eyes that were always full of excitement. She had a tanned complexion and all the boys at Jump City High School could, and most likely would, drool over her for hours.

"What did he do this time Rachel?" Vic asked. The girl's name was Rachel Roth. She was a fair skinned girl with dark raven hair, and piercing dark blue eyes. She didn't talk much except to make a sarcastic remark or to critisize someone when they were being an idiot, mainly Gar. She looked up at Victor

"It's more like what he didn't do, which would be his homework. And now Mr. Mod… "

"...is going to bury me alive!" Gar finished. The group looked at him trying to hold back a snicker except for Rachel who just shook her head. Gar looked at her and said, "You got to help me please!" Rachel stared at him_. _

"Fine, but stop looking at me like that," she replied with a look of annoyance at Gar's pleading eyes.

"YES! Oh thank you Rae!" he exclaimed, giving Rachel the biggest hug he could, but it was nothing compared to the bone breaking hug you would get from Kori. When he finally let go he noticed a pink tinge on her face. "Rae, are you blushing? Oh my gosh, no way!" Gar smiled a smile that went ear to ear and just made Rachel look uncomfortable.

"I'm not blushing Gar, so stop grinning before I knock it off your face!" Rae exclaimed while putting her hood over her head.

"Aw come on Rae, I was just playing around. Will you still help me with my homework?" Gar asked almost pleading while on his knees. Vic, Rich, and Kori were watching the show trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Before Rae could respond the bell rang signaling for first period to start. Four of the five friends ran to their classes, except for Gar who was in no hurry to get to English class and face Mr. Mod. When he finally got to class he was five minutes late, and Mr. Mod was not happy.

"Oy! Alright my little snot! Why are you late this time?" Mr. Mod was literally an English teacher and didn't like Garfield all that much; he always wore a British shirt with the British flags pattern on it and long white pants. He had short red hair and was one of the school's meanest teachers. Most people called him Mad Mod behind his back.

"Ummmm…I...uh...uh…" was all Gar could get out. He knew he was toast.

**** After fifth period the gang met in the cafeteria at their usual table. Kori was the first to break the silence. "So how did Mr. Mod take it that you didn't do your homework?" she asked.

"Ugh, he totally didn't even give me a chance to explain! And what's worse he gave me a detention!" complained Gar. Victor grinned and said,

"Well that's a shame. So are you were gonna ask the new girl out tonight." Rachel looked up skeptically at that statement.

"What did you just say?" she asked, curiosity in her voice. Gar blushed.

"Yeah, but I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow." Rich looked at Rae and saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong with Gar having a date or wanting to ask someone out?" Rae quickly shook her head.

"Nothing I just think it's going to blow up in his face." Vic looked at her and gave a sly grin.

"Jealous much?" Rae's eyes flicked toward the football player to give him a glare but there was a subtle blush on her face.

"I dont like that clown," she defended, maintaining her composure. Rae looked at Gar and saw his smile widen and a teasing glint shine in his eye. But then his eyes spooted something behind Rachel.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't the misfit witch and her bunch of loser friends," said a voice behind the dark haired girl. Rachel didn't have to turn around to know it was the Jenny and her snobby posse. Rachel'd had a run in with the group once before and it didnt turn out so well. Said group consisted of three spoiled girls and a boy who didn't talk much.

"What do you want Jenny?" asked Rachel with an acid sting to her words. Jenny Hex was a medium height girl with blonde hair that she had dyed the ends of pink. She had hazel eyes that many people feared to look directly into incase she decided to unleash a barrage of ridicule. Rachel wasnt one of these people.

"Oh don't be like that lil' Rae-Rae," said the girl to the right of Jenny. Her name was Cami Anders; she had dark eyes, and straight black hair that reached to the middle of her back. She was just as bad as Jenny but she directed most of her torments toward Kori. After all she was Kori's big sister.

"Good one Cami," said the blonde to the left of Jenny..Her eyes then flicked over to Richard. "OH HI RICHIE-POO," she yelled in flirtatious excitement. Her name was Katherine Moth. She had light blue eyes, and blonde hair that only went a centimeter past her shoulder. For some unknown reason everyone called her Kitten. She had this major crush on Richard and every chance she got she would try to get him to go out with her. And just like Cami she didn't like Kori. Richard groaned in response and hit his head on the table.

Kori stood up with a growl. "Go away Kitten, and leave Richard alone." Everyone knew that Richard and Kori liked each other, but they were both too stubborn to admit it. Kitten glared at Kori but didnt retort.

The only person who didn't speak throughout this entire conversation was the boy standing behind the three girls, staring at Rachel with a bored look on his face. He had a slightly muscled body and was the slightly taller than Richard. He always wore a pair of jeans that had holes worn in them, and some sort of t-shirt that had some smart aleck saying on it. He had piercing ocean blue eyes with green flakes in them, that were staring intently at Rachel at the moment. He also had messy dark hair. His name was Kyle Riley. He sighed and looked out at the rest of the cafeteria.

_"Man I wish these three girls would just shut up, they're giving me a headache,"_ he thought. Jenny looked over at Garfield who was glaring at her just like everyone else at the table. That's when she got an idea.

"So Rae, I see you still havent gathered the courage to ask Gar out yet. What's wrong? Scared?" Jenny was well aware that Rachel had a small crush on the group's jokester, and loved to push her buttons. Rachel calmly stood up and turned around to face Jenny, speaking with thinly veiled acid dripping in her usual monotone.

"I dont do fear, Jenny. Now, why dont you go find someone else who actually wants to listen to your rambling." Rachel noticed Kyle crack a small smile at that. Before Jenny could reply, the bell finally rang, dismissing the students to go to class. "_Just in the nick of time. Never thought I'd be so happy for sixth period,"_ Rachel thought.

***** After school, Rachel was waiting for her friends, when she spotted Garfield talking to a girl. This girl had flowing blonde hair that reached her waist. She had deep blue eyes and a white complexion. Her name was Tara Maverick and she was wearing a white button shirt with a blue plaid skirt. "So Tara, do you maybe, sorta wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" Gar asked nervously. Tara smiled.

"Gar, I'd love to go out with you," she replied, a small smile on her face.

"You will? Awesome! Then I'll see you at seven then?" Tara smiled.

"Sounds good. See ya then," she called over her shoulder as she walked away smiling. Gar turned only to come face to face with Rachel, and stumbled back a step.

"Oh hey Rae. How long you been standing there?" he asked with a grin. Rachel smirked.

"Long enough. So you and her going out tomorrow?" she asked. Gar's grin grew.

"Yeah, and Im so excited!" That much Rachel could see; he was practically flying as he walked. "So you coming to Vic's tonight?"

"Hmm…I guess," she replied in her normal monotone.

"Great! Then we better get going," said Gar happily as he walked down the street, Rachel following close behind.

**** It was the routine that the five friends would usually meet at Vic's house after school since it was only a couple of blocks away. They hung out and talked about the events of the day. Richard was talking about how the martial arts club was getting tougher, especially with the new teacher, Mr. Wilson.

Kori talked about how she had already completed her homework. Victor was saying he could improve his car's speed and velocity with a few simple modifications that nobody seemed to understand. Gar was bragging about how he had got a date with Tara and was so excited. Rachel was the only one who remained quiet. She was sitting in her usual seat, in the corner of the room. Listening to the conversations being held. She preferred to listen to her friend's talk.

**** When it was finally time for the teens to depart, Kori and Rich went in one direction leaving Gar and Rachel to go the other. They walked mostly in dead silence. That is, until Gar spoke. "Hey Rae…want to hear a joke?" Rachel snapped her head up. She had been in deep thought that had now been interrupted.

"Um, no thanks," she replied.

"Aw come on Rae, it's a good one! Please," Garfield pleaded. She thought about it for a second.

"Fine…I'm listening." Gar's eyes lit up.

"Ok, ok, um here we go." When he was done with the joke Rachel had a small smirk on her face.

"That has got to be the worst joke I have ever heard," she finally said.

"Then why are you smiling?" Gar asked slyly.

"To be polite. I figured I might as well endure it," she retorted. Gar just shrugged as he dropped Rachel off at her place and kept walking. Rachel shook her head at the boy's antics as she called to Laura that she was home.


	2. The Date

The next day, Garfield was rolling around in his bed wanting to go back to sleep, but unfortunately he had to go to school. He crawled out of bed and put on a dark green shirt with words that said 'Face it … you dig me' in light purple letters, and blue denim jeans. He walked to school, daydreaming as he went.

Rachel was already in front of the school and noticed him walking toward her. "Hey Gar did you do your homework done this time?" she asked as soon as he got close enough. Rachel was wearing a black jacket with the words 'Too cool to care' on the back in white letters, with a black shirt that had her favorite band, Evanescence, on it and dark blue denim jeans. Gar didn't answer. Rachel waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello anyone in there?" No response. "Hmm, maybe what's left of his brain checked out," she said with evident sarcasm. Gar snapped his head around to look at her and smirked at her comment.

"What'cha ya say Rae?" He asked. Rachel looked at him then repeated her question.

"I asked you if you did your homework this time."

"Heh, guess I forgot …again," He replied with a half smile on his face. His voice sounded distracted and distant. Rachel noticed.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked, a little worry lacing its way into her normal voice.

"I'm fine I was just thinking about …" He paused, noticing the look of awe on Rachel's face

"What?" He asked.

"You were thinking?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?What about it?" he asked. Rachel put her hand on his forehead.

"Do you have a fever or something?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said chuckling a little at the comment. "So do you think you could help me?" he asked.

Rachel studied him for a second before responding, "I don't think I'm qualified to give you that kind of help." Gar was still smiling but noticed the sarcasm.

"I meant with my homework," he replied smugly. "Besides you didn't answer my question yesterday." Rachel nodded and handed him her notes, which he started to copy down. Soon the rest of the gang showed up in time to hear the bell ring. The day went by slowly, everyone sighed with relief when it was finally lunchtime, and the group took their seats at heir table.

Kori was wearing a purple strapless top with a light denim skirt.

Richard was in a red t-shirt and denim jeans, his hair was spiked up like usual.

Victor was wearing a blue and gray t-shirt that said 'Major League Football' on it and denim jeans that had a hole right above his knee. Everyone was silent until Rachel spoke up.

"So what were you 'thinking' about earlier Gar?" she asked curiously. Gar looked up from his trey.

"Oh I was thinking about where I should take Tara for our date," he told her. Kori spoke up.

"Maybe you should take her to the Garden of Olives." Gar, knowing she meant Olive Garden, thought about it for a second.

"No that wouldn't work. It's too expensive," he replied.

"Yeah, your right about that," said Victor.

"What about Steak and Shake, it's cheap and they have the best shakes in the city," offered Richard. Gar gave it some thought.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks guys," he said.

"No problem Gar, anything to help you with a 'friend'." They started snickering with Victor's choice of words, even Rachel cracked a small smile as she rolled her eyes. "Hey where's Jenny and her crew, they usually come and torture us by now," the giant of a teen asked. Everyone started noticing that the wicked witch of the west was indeed missing in action. Not that any of them minded it.

"Good maybe now we can have a lunch that doesn't turn into a blown out grudge match," commented Rachel sarcastically.

***** The rest of the day went by and eventually was over. Gar was searched for Tara, and found her by the school gate waiting for him. "Hey Tara I was thinking, for our date, why don't I pick you up at seven and we can go to Steak and Shake?" Gar asked her with a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"That sounds great Gar. I haven't been there in a while so that sounds good to me," she replied in a soft voice. She was wearing small peace earrings, a green t-shirt that said 'Save the trees, get rid of homework', and light faded blue capris.

Gar smiled, "Ok well see ya then."

"Ok Gar, bye," she replied as she walked away. Rachel came up to Gar.

"So, I guess that means your not coming to Vic's tonight?" Rachel asked in her usual monotone.

"Yeah not tonight Rae. I've got plans," he said. Rachel nodded and started to walk toward Vic's.

""Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she called over her shoulder.

**** Garfield picked Tara up at her house and they started to walk to Steak and Shake. Gar was wearing a blue button up shirt with a black jacket, and light blue faded jeans.

Tara was wearing a light blue blouse with a denim jean skirt. As they were walking Gar told her jokes that she actually laughed at. When they got to the restaurant they took the seat in the corner and started talking about television shows and their favorite music. The bell at the entrance rang and Garfield and Tara heard snickering. They both turned to see the devil herself and her posse.

"Well isn't this a not-so-pleasant surprise. It's the loser class clown and the new girl," Jenny stated in a mocking tone. Jenny had on dark shades that hid her glare, a black blouse, and blue skinny jeans.

"Yeah Jen, it seems their on a date," remarked Cami who had on a white skirt, and a black and white strapless top. Kitten was wearing a pink mini-dress that had pink rhinestones on it.

"What do you want Jenny?" Garfield asked impatiently. Tara was staring at Jenny with fury in her eyes. Apparently she had already had a run in with her before.

"What do you think? We were hungry and decided to eat here and we just happen to run into you losers. Man and I thought Kori was dumb," Kitten replied. While this conversation was being held, Kyle had snuck away and was now sitting in the opposite corner of the restaurant. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, black cargo pants that had a silver chain hanging from his waist.

_"Man I'm smarter than all three of these idiots," _he thought. _"If Kitten wasn't my cousin I'd be out of here. Besides its not like I have any other group to hang out with, but maybe…nah. She probably wouldn't want me in her group anyway. But hey, a guy can dream."_

Jenny was about to leave when she got an idea. "Hey Gar, how's Rachel taking this? She isn't jealous is she?" Now Gar was really confused.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Jenny gave a smirk to her friends.

"Boys. Theiy're so clueless. Figure it out yourself genius." And with that Jenny left with the other two girls in tow. Kyle had noticed their departure and reluctantly followed. Gar stared after them, wondering what the heck they were talking about. Rachel didnt like him. He didnt even think there was a guy she did like in that way.

**** Gar and Tara ate their meals, paid, and started walking to Tara's house. When they arrived Tara said, "Well that was an eventful first date, wasn't it?" Gar turned to her.

"Yeah, but despite the interruption I had a great time tonight."

Tara smiled. "Yeah me too. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Before Gar could reply Tara leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight," she said as she walked toward her door and went inside. Gar rubbed his cheek, it was hot and beet red.

"Goodnight," he said dreamily as he walked down the street.


	3. Weeks Notice

It was lunchtime at the high school, and Kyle was sitting under a shade tree waiting for his 'friends' to show up. It was Friday and Kyle was looking forward to just going home and just relaxing. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt that said 'Are you talking, 'cause all I hear is blah, blah, blah' and dark colored jeans. He was still waiting for his 'friends' when he started thinking.

_"Maybe they all moved away and I'm finally free of them."_ The thought made him smile. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder. _"Guess not,"_ he thought, reluctantly turning his head. To his surprise, it wasn't Jenny or her league of loyal followers, it was Rachel.

"Can I sit here or are you just gonna stare at me?" she asked. Kyle was shocked at first, but motioned her with his hand in reply telling her to sit down. "So, what are you doing over here by yourself? Where's Jenny?" she asked, spitting the last word out. Kyle shrugged. He noticed she was wearing a navy blue jacket, a black chocker, a black shirt with the words 'They say love is blind, I say people are' and light blue jeans.

_"Hmm so he really doesn't talk much does he?" _Rachel thought. She noticed that his behavior seemed to be quiet and reserved, almost guarded. "You know you can come and sit with us if you like, I'm pretty sure the others won't mind," she offered. Kyle stared at her, a somewhat confused look on his face. "Come on we don't bite, well at least I don't." Kyle smiled and signaled for her to lead the way.

_"This is an interesting turn out,"_ he thought happily to himself.

***** Rachel, in a weird way, was kind of glad that he had decided to come over and sit with her and her friends. When they got to the table Garfield was finishing the story of his date with Tara. "Yeah dude, best night ever!" he said finishing his story. Victor heard Rachel approach.

"Well what took you so long Ra…" he stopped noticing Rachel was walking with Kyle one step behind her. "Umm Rachel, what the heck is he doing here?" asked Vic calmly. Rachel sat down, either not hearing Victor's question or choosing not to answer; Kyle sat down right beside her.

"Uh hello, Earth to Rachel you going to answer Vic's question?" asked a curious Richard. Rachel finally looked up, her eyes giving nothing away.

"I noticed he was by himself so I invited him over here," she replied nonchalantly. Richard, Vic, and Garfield said nothing else and continued eating. Kori was excited. She loved making new friends and she was literally jumping up and down in her seat.

"See I told you they wouldn't mind," whispered Rachel to Kyle sarcastically.

_*****"Hmm that was awkward,"_ thought Kyle. It was now sixth period History class and he was sitting diagonally behind Rachel with the slightest trace of a smirk on his face. Mr. Roy was giving a lecture on the attack at Pearl Harbor when the intercom came on.

"Attention students, I'm pleased to inform you that we will be having a school dance next Friday so lets get ready to party!" There was no mistaking Mrs. Wink's voice; she was the most enthusiastic principal anyone had ever met. The students went wild except for Rachel and Kyle who were trying to figure a way out of it. They knew their friends would force them to go. "Oh and one more thing," said the intercom. "The girls must ask the guys to this dance. That is all." The girls liked the idea, but the boys groaned.

_"Hmm, this is a very interesting change of pace. I wonder who Rachel's going to ask,"_ thought Kyle curiously. Rachel looked at Kyle to see his reaction to the girls asking guys. He seemed indifferent to the fact and it didn't even seem like it fazed him that it was only a week from now.

***** The rest of the day went by without much else happening. Kyle was about to start walking home when he felt someone watching him. He turned and noticed Rachel walking towards him. "Well some day, huh?" she asked in her monotone. But Kyle noticed something in her voice. Something that was barely present.

_"Is she nervous, that's weird. I didn't think she got nervous." _Kyle nodded in response to Rachel's question.

"Well I was wondering since my friends and your 'friends' are going to probably make us go, I thought I'd ask you to go with me to the dance." Kyle was surprised, and he looked it too. "You don't have to go if you don't want to I just thought you might not want to go alone with 'them'." Kyle knew exactly who she meant. "And hey, you got a whole week to find a better offer. I just thought I'd give you a week notice. Well see ya," she said nonchalantly over her sholder as she started walking home. She didn't feel like going to Vic's tonight.

As she walked away Kyle thought to himself, _"Well that was sweet, she practically asked me to the dance. Why didn't I say yes or nod or something? Ugh idiot!" _Kyle walked home and threw himself on the couch once inside. He got his laptop and decided to e-mail the wicked witch of the west. He knew she was always on the computer and would answer him immediately.

_"Wher were u 2day Jenny?"_

_"Mom made me go on trip w/her & told me 2 bring my frends if I wntd. Girls only tho."_

_"Wel tats 2bad cuz ther was an anouncmnt bout a skwl dnce nxt Friday."_

_"Y didn't u say so? We'll b bak Thursday so we'll do our shopin thn. Until we get bak I hav a job 4 u. I wnt u 2 tak Rachel 2 th dnce & well I'll tak it frm ther," t_yped Jenny mischievously.

_"Dnt evn tink bout it Jen." _

_"Watevr u say Romeo."_

**_Kyle has logged off._**


	4. Dance

It was first period and Rachel was extremely tired. Kori and Victor had been begging her for days to go to the dance willingly. Of course at first she had said no, but eventually after much begging and bribing she had finally given in. It was Thursday, the day before the dance, and last night Kori had taken her shopping for her dress and hair accessories and many other items that otherwise Rachel wouldn't be caught dead in. Rachel felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around as the boy behind her gave her a note. As she opened it she noticed it was from Kyle.

_"Hey Rachel I have some bad news."_

_"Oh yeah, what is it?"_

She told the boy to pass it back to Kyle.

_"I didn't get a better offer."_

_"Oh so I guess you're stuck with me."_

_"Yeah but I think I'll survive. So what time should I pick you up?" _Rachel smirked.

_"Well the dance starts at seven so how 'bout six thirtysh?" _

_"K see you then Rae."_

_"K"_

The next day was busy. Everybody was sent to help finish setting up the dance so there were no classes. When school let out everyone went home to prepare for the festivities that were going to be held later that night.

To say Kyle was nervous would be an understatement. Kyle looked in the mirror to make sure he didn't look too bad. He had on a navy blue long sleeve shirt, a black unbuttoned tux jacket, black jeans, and black suede shoes. His hair was still messy but you could tell he had tried to comb it. Kyle walked to Rachel's house, getting slightly more nervous with each step. When he got there he stood at the door for what seemed like forever.

_"Come on you idiot, just knock," _he thought. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later Rachel answered. Her hair had a slight curly wave to it; she was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps that stopped right above the knees, black leather boots just below knee height with black tights.

"Hey," she greeted. Kyle nodded. _"So he's still not going to talk," _she thought. Kyle held his hand out as if to say 'shall we go'. Rachel nodded in response and took his hand as they started to walk towards the school.

**** When they got there they noticed Richard and Kori were dancing together. "Looks like Richard said yes. Not that I'm at all surprised," said a voice behind them. Rachel turned her head and to see Victor, and he was with a girl. She had a dark complexion, black curly hair that she had tied in a bun, and she was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap blouse with a black jacket that was tied just above her stomach and a black skirt.

"Hey Vic who's your friend?" Rachel asked, a little curious.

"Oh hey, this is Tanya Breecher. She's my date for tonight." He stopped as if only now noticing Kyle. "And I see you have a date as well," Victor said smiling a sly smile.

"Oh Victor, leave her alone let her enjoy the night." Rachel was almost surprised to hear Tanya talk. She sounded as though she were from New York.

"Oh ok…Have fun Rachel," teased Victor as he and Tanya headed for the dance floor.

"So what do want to…"

"Oh Kyle, looks like you did bring the witch after all," interrupted a mischievous voice behind them. It was Kyle who turned around this time, recognizing the voice instantly.

_"Oh no," _was the only thing going through Kyle's mind.

"Well cant say I'm surprised to see you here Jenny," answered Rachel in her monotone. Jenny had a mischievous grin on her face and had her goons one step behind her making their way toward Rachel and Kyle.

"Thanks for bringing her Kyle, we'll take it from here. We have a surprise for her." Kyle stepped between Rachel and the snobs. Jenny glared up at him. "Get out of my way Kyle," she commanded. He stared back down at her.

"I don't think so. Tonight is supposed to be fun, and I dont want you three to ruin it," Kyle said confidently crossing his arms across his chest. Jenny's glare died and was replaced with a somewhat knowing, sly smile.

"Hmm, so I was right all along." Rachel and Kyle looked at her confused.

"Uh, right about what?" Kitten asked obviously confused. Cami spoke before Jenny could reply.

"Kyle really does like this witch? Ewww!" she shrieked at Jenny in disbelief. Rachel looked up at Kyle to see he still had a straight face but it was a little red.

"How pathetic, he actually likes her! She's not even that pretty," stated Kitten in a mocking tone.

"Says who? You? Last time I checked you weren't exactly miss hottie of the year." Kitten stared at the taller boy as if he'd just told her pink was out of style. "Now would you three go find someone who would enjoy to hear you idiots rattle those empty skulls of yours," Kyle finished with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Whatever. See you losers later," said Jenny as she walked away, Cami and Kitten stomping after her.

"I severely hope not." Kyle turned back to Rachel who had an amused smile on her face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that to them," said Kyle excitedly.

"I'm gonna guess a long time. So you can talk, I was beginning to think you couldn't." Kyle chuckled at that.

"Yeah, well I guess I…Oh! Now that I'm talking I can ask you something." Rachel arched a brow at that statement and he leaned in close. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Rachel nodded and let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The song that came on next was 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

**** The night went by without much interruption and ended to the disappointment of some students. Gar, Vic, and Rich took their dates home going in different directions as Kyle started walking Rachel home. "Now that wasn't to bad was it?" he asked with smile plastered on his face.

"Well…I have to admit it was better than I expected. The best part by far though was when you called those snobs idiots. Did you see the look on their faces? Priceless." Kyle had to agree with that.

"Yeah I don't think I've ever seen her that mad." They both laughed a little and noticed that they were in front of Rachel's house.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Rae."

"Yeah." As Kyle started to walk away he remembered something.

"Oh Rachel, I almost forgot." He started digging in his pockets, and then he pulled out a long rectangular box. "I got you something." He gave the box to Rachel. She opened it to reveal a thin silver chain with a black bird on the end with its wings spread; it was a raven. Rachel stared at the gift as she lifted it out of the box. "Do you like it?" Kyle asked, his voice told her that he was nervous.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you, Kyle," she replied, her voice sounding exrememly genuine.

"Your welcome." They stood there for moment before Rachel leaned up and kissed his cheek. She then turned around and left the shocked Kyle out on sidewalk. "I need to do that more often," he said as he started walking away. Little did he know that Rachel had been listening for his response at the door and was smiling.

"Yes you do," she said to no one in particular as she messed with the necklace in her hand.


	5. The Mall

"Tell me why I let you talk me into this," complained Rachel. Kori had dragged Rachel shopping, which of course, Rachel was not enjoying.

"Oh, Rachel isn't this just the most glorious way to spend the day?" asked Kori more excited than usual.

_"No, and whoever got this girl hyped up on sugar is going to regret it," _thought Rachel bitterly. Rachel was wearing a black twilight shirt with a picture of Bella and Edward with the words 'So the lion fell in love with the lamb' and black faded jeans. Kori was wearing a pink tie-dye peace shirt with blue jeans. "Hey Kori I'm going to head over to the bookstore," she stated finding a way to get away from the overactive redhead.

"Ok, I'll come get you when I'm done looking in this store over here." And with that Rachel walked over to the bookstore, picked a random book off the shelf, and started reading. About five minutes later, she heard a familiar voice.

"Enjoying your book?" the voice asked. Rachel lowered her book and saw a boy staring at her.

"Hey Garth, how ya been?" Rachel asked a little excited. Garth Daniels had black hair that was formed in a mullet, dark intense eyes, and all the girls at the school thought he was cute. He had on a light blue shirt and black shorts.

"I'm good." He looked at her. "I like that necklace," he commented. Rachel was wearing the necklace that Kyle had given her the night before.

"Thanks. So what are doing here?" she asked.

"Not much, just thought I'd check and see if they had anything new before I hit the beach. So what are _you_ doing here I thought you hated the mall?" he asked smiling.

"I do but somehow Kori talked me into it," replied Rachel.

"Well I…"

"Hey Garth, you coming or what?" Rachel looked over at the store entrance to see a skinny, red haired boy.

"Hang on Roy, I'm coming." Garth responded and then turned back to Rachel. "That's Roy Harper. He's new in the city so I thought I'd show him around," explained Garth. "He wants me to show him the archery place thats downtown so I better get going. See ya!" he called as he exited the bookstore.

**** A few minutes later Kori had came and told Rachel that she was ready to go to a different part of the mall. As soon as they turned the corner Rachel ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch were your going ya big…" she stopped when she saw Kyle staring down at her.

"You know, technically you ran into me," he stated smugly. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the words 'Stupidity is not a crime, you are free to go' on it, and dark blue faded jeans. Kyle held out his hand to help Rachel up, which she took.

"Thanks," she said.

"Your welcome." He studied Rachel for a second. "I see your wearing the necklace I got you." Rachel looked down at the necklace and a faint blush appeared on her face. Kyle smiled at that. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel could see Kori smiling knowingly.

"Well isn't this a sickening picture. The witch, the traitor, and the brainless little girl. So Kyle, how's it feel to be on the loser team?" asked a cocky Jenny. Kyle's smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"I don't know Jenny, you tell me," he shot back. Rachel stepped forward.

"Better be careful Jenny before I come over there and knock that grin off that thing you call a face," she threatened, her voice filled with an acidy tone.

"Oh calm down Rae-Rae. No need to get violent. Yet," Cami added. "So sis why don't you go get me a soda or something," she asked in a mocking tone turning her attention to her little sister.

"Why don't you get it your self, sister? Or do you have such a big head that cannot walk properly?" Kori replied anger in her words. Rachel looked back at Kori and was surprised. Kori actually looked angry. Jenny also noticed this and decided that she should leave before Kori really got mad. She may not have looked like much but the Anders girls were known to be very strong.

"We need to go and meet my mom before she throws a fit. See you losers later." And with that the three snobby girls walked away.

"Well we better be going too," Rachel stated hopefully.

"What are you talking about Rachel, we just got here?" asked Kori severally confused.

"Yeah Rachel, why don't you stick around for a while," agreed Kyle sweetly with a toothy grin. Rachel looked at both of them.

"Ugh, fine we'll stay," she finally said.

"Good." Kyle then turned to Kori.

"Why don't you go to that really girly store over there and I'll stay with Rachel and make sure she doesn't wander off." Kori looked at him with a smile on her face.

"That sounds glorious Kyle. Have fun you two," Kori added with a sly smile as she wandered off.

_"Sometimes I wander if Kori's as naive as she lets on," _thought Rachel as she sat on the opposite side of the table to Kyle. He was eating a burger with some curly fries while Rachel was drinking some tea.

"So Rae what were you doing here anyway?" Kyle asked. Rachel took a sip of her iced tea before answering.

"Kori talked me into it. You?" she asked. Kyle took a bite of his burger before answering.

"My dad wanted me to run a few errends for him. Thought I'd run by the mall to eat while I was out."

"I see," replied Rachel. The blue eyed girl started to mess with her necklace again, when a thought came to her. "Hey Kyle, why'd you give this to me?" Kyle looked at the object she was referring to and smirked.

"Was I not supposed to give a gift to the girl who asked me to the dance?" He asked, smiling.

"You didnt have to."

"Just like you didnt have to kiss me on the cheek."

"Touche," Rachel replied with a smirk. Kyle chuckled. He was about to say something more when Kori came bouncing up to them.

"I am done Rachel, we may go now." Rachel looked up at her.

"Ok, just let me throw my cup away," she replied. Kori looked at her and nodded. She then went bouncing toward the exit. Rachel got up and threw her cup in the bin before turning to face Kyle again. "So I guess I'll see you soon then?" Kyle smiled down at her before placing a kiss on her cheek, causing her to stiffen slightly. He chuckled at her reaction.

"I'll see you soon then." **((1)) **Rachel walked away followed by Kyle walking the opposite direction. Little did they now that someone had seen the whole thing.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," said a venomous voice. The person it had come from had wavy black hair, dark eyes, and a fair complexion. She was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt with a dark green skirt. "Hmm this should be good. I can't wait to see X's face."

_************ ((1)) That is one of my favorite lines from Dear John. Sad movie but brilliant! _


	6. Jealousy

Monday at school, Kyle was walking around during free period. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'I never forget a face. But in your case I will gladly make an exception' and blue denim jeans that had holes above and below the knees. As he walked by the gate he noticed a girl with wavy black hair talking to a couple of younger classmen. She was wearing a long sleeve dark green shirt with a picture of a rose with a dagger through the stem on the back and some denim shorts, the edges ripped. _"Hmm, she looks familiar,"_ he studied her carefully, _"Where have I seen her before?"_ On a whim Kyle walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned towards him. "Um, do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." The girl's electric green eyes gleamed with some sort of mischief.

"Well X, I certianly hope you remember me after all these years," she said smiling. Kyle's eyes widened momentarily before a grin broke across his face. Only one person ever called him that.

"Jade? Oh my gosh! How you been?" Kyle almost yelled as he gave her a hug that riveled Kori's. Jade smiled.

"I'm doing fine X. Been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Kyle said, finally calming down and released her. "Hey, meet me at lunch and I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Sounds fun. I'll meet you there," she replied.

**** Well lunchtime finally arrived, to many people's relief. Kyle was waiting for Jade and spotted her walking towards him. "Well come on I'm ready to meet your friends," she said.

"Then follow me," he instructed leading her to the table where his friends were sitting. When he got there everyone was staring at him and Jade.

"Who's your new friend Kyle?" asked Victor. Kyle sat down next to Rachel, who was staring a Jade intently; Jade sat next to him.

"This is Jade Nguyen. I used to skate with her a few years ago until I moved here. Cheshire this is Victor, Richard, Garfield, Kori, and last but not least, this is Rachel," he said pointing to the individuals as he said their name.

Gar stared at him. "I thought you said her name was Jade. Why'd you call her Cheshire?" he asked. Jade smiled.

"Well we gave each other nicknames when we skated back in the good old days. Isn't that right X?" she explained, using his nickname as if to prove her point.

"Yep. Man those where some good times," he replied with a smile. Jade looked over at Rachel, who was giving her a death stare. The thing with Rachel was she wasn't too trusting of anyone new, and her trust was always the hardest to gain. But there seemed to be a reason she really didn't like Jade; especially with the way she looked at Kyle. Jade's smile grew.

_"Uh-oh I think I'm making X's girlfriend a bit…jealous," _she thought mischievously.

"So, Jade when you move here anyway," Kori asked excitedly.

"I got here Friday and was unpacking most of the time. But," she paused. "I did manage to go to the mall on Saturday." Kyle noticed the way Jade smiled and knew what she was thinking. His smile vanished.

_"Oh crap!" _Kyle thought nervously. Cheshire noticed his look and her smile grew.

"But I'll spare you the details," Kyle and Rachel looked somewhat relieved. "So what's everyone doing tonight?"

Richard spoke up, "We're all heading over to Vic's after school, that's what we usually do. Do you want to come?" he asked. Rachel glared at him.

_"Please say no, please say no!"_ she thought anxiously. Jade pretended to think about it just to make Rachel anxious.

"Yeah, I'd love to come," she said, noticing the glare she received from Rachel. _"Man this is gonna be fun," s_he thought deviously.

**** After school the gang headed over to Vic's house. Rachel showed up a couple of steps behind Cheshire and Kyle who were catching up for old times sake. _"Ugh does this girl ever shut up? She's worse than Jenny," _Rachel thought bitterly. Jade was leaning a little to close to Kyle for Rachel's taste. When they got inside Vic's house Rachel sat in her usual spot, Kyle came to sit beside her but was intercepted by Jade first. So Rachel ended up sitting by Jade.

_"THIS GIRL IS GOING TO GET IT!"_ thought Rachel, who was about to grab Jade and throw her out the window. _"Does he not notice she's flirting with him?" _Cheshire was now watching Rachel almost as carefully as Rachel was watching her and Kyle.

_"Oh this_ is_ a lot of fun, she's practically turning green," _thought Jade. _"This is way too easy." _"So Kyle do you still skateboard any or can I finally kick your butt," she asked in a teasing tone. Kyle smiled.

"I could still beat you in my sleep. And yeah I still shred a little bit every once in a while," he replied.

"Yeah well you're probably right. You were the best skater when we were little. But I bet I could at least surprise you," she said leaning on Kyle's shoulder, making Kyle shifted nervously; he turned his head to look at Rachel and noticed she was glaring at Jade, her mouth almost spewing fire. Kyle had an apologetic look on his face and tried to gently push Jade off of him.

***** It was now ten o'clock and everyone was heading home. Kori and Rich went one direction talking and holding hands while they walked. Gar was sleeping over at Vic's so he stayed. Cheshire went another direction purposely ticking off Rachel by kissing Kyle on the cheek, and running off quickly before her or Kyle could react.

_"Note to self: Kill Jade tomorrow," _thought Rachel. Kyle and her walked down the sidewalk silently.

"Um that was an interesting day. Don't you agree?" said Kyle cautiously. Rachel looked at him trying to calm down before she spoke. She nodded. "So…" he said trying to keep this very poor conversation going. Rachel remained silent, thinking intently of all the ways she could get rid of a certain someone.

Before they knew it they were in front of Rachel's house. "She's cute and all and she can be quiet clever," stated Kyle thoughtfully. Rachel looked at him in disbelief. She was about to turn around and say something colorful when he said something that made her stop. "But you know what, she's nothing compared to the girl I have." He started to chuckle when he noticed Rachel's faint blush. "Well see ya later cutie," he said. But before he could take one step Rachel kissed him...and, after a second of shock, he kissed back. They finally broke apart and Rachel walked into the house. Kyle stood there for a minute. 

_"And that ladies and gentlemen is why I love that girl," _he thought dreamily walking down the street.


	7. Sleepover: Girls

It was lunchtime and everybody was making plans for the weekend. The gang was sitting outside by the big oak in the schoolyard. Kyle was sitting beside Rachel in the shade of the tree with his arm around her shoulder. Rachel was leaning on him, which at first had made everyone stare. Kyle was wearing a black t-shirt, black jean, and black sneakers with a blue Nike strike on the side. Rachel was wearing a skin-tight dark blue v-neck hoodie, short black skirt, black leather boots, and the necklace Kyle had given her.

"So what are we going to do this weekend guys?" asked Tanya in that Brooklyn accent. She was wearing a short yellow dress, with black leggings, and golden bejeweled flats. Every one was silently thinking. Kori lit up with an idea.

"What if the girls have a slumber party? We can eat pizza, and stay up all night," she said enthusiastically. Earlier that week Tanya had took her to the mall to get some styling clothes. Kori was now wearing a pink halter-top that showed a strip of her stomach, short denim skirt, and pink bejeweled high heels. The girls all looked incredibly happy at the idea except for, of course, Rachel. All the girls stared at her and she knew what was coming.

"I'll go but don't expect me to do much," she said flatly.

"Great they know what their doing but what about us?" asked Gar whining. He was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'Reality's a nice place…but I wouldn't want live there', a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. Rich and Vic looked at each other and sighed. Richard was wearing a red t-shirt, a white leather jacket, dark jeans, and black sneakers. Vic was wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse.

"Well we could always have sleep over. We could eat pizza, play video games, eating contest; stuff like that," offered Rich. All the boys, even Kyle, liked the idea and with that every one was making plans.

**** "Ok so everyone knows what time to be there right?" asked Tara. She had on a plaid hoodie, light blue faded jeans, and UGG boots.

"Yeah I think we all got it. Seven o'clock, which gives us enough time to get everything together," added Jade, who had on a black AC/DC t-shirt, worn out jeans, black high-tops, and a fingerless gray glove on her right hand.

"Ok and were all going to Kori's house right?" asked Tara, just to make sure that all the girls were on the same page. They all nodded. Cami was spending the night at Kitten's and Kori's parents were out of town, so they would have the whole house to themselves.

**** Seven o'clock came around and all the girls were in Kori's living room. "So who wants to play truth or dare," asked Jade.

"Oh yeah! Now your talking!" said Tanya excited. Everyone gathered in a circle except for Rachel, who was on the couch nibbling at her pizza.

"Hey Rae, you gonna play or what?" asked Tara.

_"Only if I can dare Jade to jump off a cliff," _thought Rachel with a small smile on her face. "Sure, I guess." Then she sat down between Tanya and Kori but directly across from Jade.

"Ok I'll go first," said Tanya, "Jade, truth or dare?" Jade thought for a minute.

"Truth," she answered.

"Ok, have you seen any guys you like?"

"Yeah," she answered coolly.

"Really? Who is he?" asked Kori.

"Oh, you know him pretty well," Jade said, looking at straight at Rachel as she spoke.

"Who is he?" asked Rachel, who already had a very good idea. Jade smiled smugly.

"Sorry classified information ladies," she said, but Rachel heard the mocking tone that was directed at her.

***** The game continued. It was Jade's turn and she had a question that she wanted Rachel to answer. "So Rachel, truth or dare," she asked. To no one's surprise Rachel said truth. "How many times have you kissed Kyle?" she asked. Rachel raised a thin brow at this. "and I mean on the lips not the cheek." Jade clarified. Rachel maintained her composure, giving a slight glare to Jade. The skater just smiled.

"Once," Rachel answered calmly.

_"Hmmmm," _Jade thought. Kori smiled knowingly at her long time best friend, happy that she found someone.

_"I wonder if anyone would notice if Jade were to suddenly disappear," _thought Rachel.

"Ok everyone I think I'm gonna hit the hay I'm tired," stated Jade, giving a yawn as if to prove it.

_"Let the bedbugs bite her. Please!" _thought Rachel. An hour later, Rachel was laying on a pallet she made on the floor, eyes wide open. Everyone else already fast asleep. She sighed and got out her phone and started texting.

_"How's it goin' at Vic's"_

_"Prty good, but u no im prty popular."_

_"Yah bt ur nt stck wit th devil."_

_"O rlly & who wud tat b?" _

_"Ur friend. She is killin' me."_

_"O it jst taks time 2 get usd 2 her. Ull gt usd 2 her soonr or l8r." _

_"Watevr u say. Well gud nite Kyle."_

_"Gudnite cutie. O & I tink Jade's afraid of spidrs if u want 2 get bak at her." _

_"Hmm thnx 4 th info Kyle, I'll b sure 2 use it."_

_"No prob." _

_***** "__Oh, this is going to be good," _Rachel thought. She had a plastic spider in her hand, and she was about to scare Jade. It was early in the morning around five 'o clock which also meant it was payback time. She set the spider on Jade's chest and told her it was time to get up. Jade opened her eyes and looked at her chest. Her eyes went wide.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Rachel covered her ears. All the other girls filed into the living room, groggily, and saw Rachel laughing and Jade was wide eyed. "JUST GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF!" she said pointing at the spider on her stomach now from her moving. All the girls looked to where she was pointing.

"Uh girl, I hate to burst your bubble, but that's not a real spider. It's plastic," said Tanya, trying to hold back her own set of laughter. Jade looked more closely at the spider and found that Tanya was right. Her fright had now been turned into fury.

"Rachel, what the heck?" she said steam was coming out her ears now.

"You should have seen your face. It was priceless. I wish I had a camera," she said, finally getting her laughter under control. Everyone was staring at her.

"Um Rae, since when do you pull pranks?" asked Tara, having a harder time trying to stop laughing.

"Well I just thought I'd see if I like it or not," she said smiling.

"And?" Tara asked. Rachel looked at Tara, Jade, and back to Tara.

"I'd say it was quiet enjoyable." She said. _"I still say I should have taken a picture, so Kyle could have seen the look on her face," _she thought_. _Jade was now very ticked off.

_"Just wait and see what I've got in store for you Rachel, wait and see."_ She thought, now smiling.


	8. sleepover: Boys

While that was going on at the girl's slumber party, the boys were having a little more fun. "Dude, no fair you totally cheated!" Garfield whined after losing to Vic in Racing 5000.

"No I didn't you just really stink at this game," retorted Victor. Kyle and Richard were eating pizza watching the show, chuckling.

"My turn Vic and I bet you five bucks I can beat you," Richard said confidently.

"Your on, Spiky."

**** Five laps later Rich had lost and Victor was now doing the victory dance. "Boo-yah baby! Im still the champ!" Kyle had an amused smile on his face.

"You know Vic, I haven't had a chance to race you yet," claimed Kyle. Victor stopped dancing and smiled smugly over at the ocean-eyed teen.

"Hmm, and you think you can beat me."

"Yep. In fact, I'm willing to bet you twenty bucks," Kyle said confidently.

"Well, bring it on little man," said Vic cockily.

***** When the race was over Kyle was the one who had emerged victorious. Victor's jaw dropped as Kyle sat there smiling. "I believe that's twenty bucks," he said. Vic started grumbling as he dug out the money from his pocket and handed it to Kyle. Rich and Gar were still staring wide eyed at the name proudly showing on the screen.

"You actually beat Vic," said Gar. Rich smiled.

"Looks like we have a new renowned champion," he announced with a smirk.

"I want a rematch!" claimed Victor. Kyle just smiled at the giant teen.

"Do you really want to lose that bad?" he asked mockingly. Vic nodded with a serious look on his face. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Another five laps later, Vic had lost again and was now tackling Kyle from the side.

"Lets see if you can beat me in a physical match," he said.

"Oh it's on now big guy." Gar and Rich watched the fight and took bets one who would win and after awhile of wrestling Kyle came out on top.

"How the heck did you beat me? I'm three times your size," said Vic, astounded that he had lost to someone so small.

"Well you can ask Rich, I'm a pretty good fighter."

"It's true, I fought him a couple of times and couldn't lay a finger on him," admitted Richard, who was collecting his money from Gar.

"Ha! Vic got his butt kicked in a game and in real life. I didn't think that was even possible," said Garfield.

Vic looked at Rich. "And why didn't you tell me this before I tackled him?" Rich looked at him a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I wanted to see you make a fool of yourself, and I wasn't disappointed," he stated nonchalantly. Vic thought about stranggling him but instead shook his head. After everyone had cooled down, Vic had gone back to playing the game.

"So Kyle," said Gar, "how many times have you kissed Rachel?" Vic immedietly paused his game and turned his attention to the boy in question. He wanted to know if someone had made a move on the girl he considered his sister. Kyle looked over at the blonde of the group.

"What's it to you," he started. "if I've kissed Rachel or not?" Gar just shrugged, a grin on his face.

"Well Tara and I have kissed twice." He stared at Kyle. "No offense but we all know Rachel hasn't kissed you any," stated Gar. Kyle smiled knowing the guy was partly teasing him.

_"He really is clueless isn't he?"_ Kyle thought. "Actually we've kissed twice as well," he said aloud. Gar, Vic, and Rich looked at him.

"She actually kissed you? Rachel? Rachel Roth? Kissed you?" Gar asked stunned.

"Yeah let's not make a big deal out of it. She's human too you know? So Vic you want to try to beat me again?" asked Kyle. Vic didnt reply for a short time, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sure, though I think this time I might be able to win," stated Vic with renewed confidence. They were in the middle of the race when Kyle got a text from Rachel. He motioned Vic to pause the game before leaving the room and texting her back.

_"How's it goin' at Vic's"_

_"Prty good, but im prty popular."_

_"Yah bt ur nt stck wit th devil."_

_"O rlly & who wud tat b?" _

_"Ur friend. She is killin' me."_

_"O it jst taks time 2 get usd 2 her. Ull gt usd 2 her soonr or l8r." _

_"Watevr u say. Well gud nite Kyle."_

_"Gudnite cutie. O & I tink Jade's afraid of spidrs if u want 2 get bak at her." _

_"Hmm thnx 4 th info Kyle, I'll b sure 2 use it."_

_"No prob." _

Kyle turned to go back into the living room and almost ran into Victor. "Listen, man." Vic started. "I like you. And you seem nice." Kyle slowly nodded for him to keep going. "But if you hurt my friend, my little sis, you and I will have a problem." Vic stared down at the shorter boy and Kyle would admit that he was a little intimidated.

"I understand. And trust me, you dont have to worry about me hurting Rachel. I care about her enough not to," Kyle replied, a sincere tone in his voice. Vic studied him for a minute before nodding, telling Kyle that he believed him. The behemoth then smiled and the two went back to the living room to continue their game...which Vic lost.

"Face it dude, you just can't beat him," said Garfield. "Looks like Rich passed out on the sofa." Everyone looked over at Rich and indeed he was sound asleep.

"Hey what time is it?" Kyle asked. Vic looked at his watch.

"It's about midnight. Why?" Kyle yawned.

"Because I'm getting a little tired bro," he said getting up and heading for Vic's room where he'd already made a pallet. While Kyle went to bed Gar and Vic stayed up and put on a boxing game, which of course, Gar was the one to lose.

"Man I hate it when you win. But it sure was nice to see you lose to Kyle. Man I don't think I've ever seen you that mad. You should have seen your face," Gar said.

"He just got lucky," said Victor defensively.

"Uh-huh, sure he did," said Gar sarcastically. There was a moment of silence. "Do you think him and Rachel will last? I mean this is the first time I've heard of Rachel actually kissing a guy. Well...if you dont count-"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Vic interrupted. "But I had a talk with the guy. I think he'll treat Rae right." Kyle was still awake listening to their conversation.

_"They trust me, that's good. And they dont have to worry about me and Rae." _Kyle shut his eyes. "_I wonder if Rachel's going to use the tip I gave her about the spider. That should be hilarious," _thought Kyle deviously.


	9. New Girl

"So, how was the sleep over girls?" asked Kyle, who was now sitting beside Rachel at the lunch table. All the girls turned their head toward Rachel with smiles on their faces.

"It was great. Rachel pulled a wicked prank on Jade and you should have seen the look on Jade's face," answered Tanya.

"Priceless," commented Tara, cracking up at the thought. Rachel looked at Kyle with a small, satisfactory smile on her face.

_"So she did use the spider tip. I bet Jade really hates her now," _Kyle thought. Gar looked at Rachel.

"You actually pulled a prank on someone? And enjoyed yourself?" asked Gar in disbelief. Rachel nodded and looked around.

"Speaking of which, where's Jade?" she asked. Everyone looked around suddenly noticing that Jade was in fact missing. _"Not that I mind, but where is she?" _thought Rachel curiously. The bell rang and Rachel was heading to her sixth hour class when she noticed the snobs at the end of the schoolyard huddled around something. _"What are those idiots up to now?" _she thought. She started walking over there and as she got closer she saw that the snobs were huddled around a girl. _"I'm going to be late for class, but what the heck," _thought Rachel. As she got closer she could hear what they were saying.

"You know we have plenty of room for a new member of our group if you want to join," said Jenny who was in a seemingly pleasant mood.

_"Oh great they have a new member," _thought Rachel with an eyeroll._ "Nothing to see here." _

As she started to turn away she heard someone say, "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't like hanging out with a bunch of self absorbed punks. And what's with miss pink over here she looks like she got sprayed with Pepto-Bismol?" Rachel turned around.

_"Huh. I may actually like this girl." _Kitten looked like she could have murdered the girl then and there. Cami was holding back a laugh. But Jenny seemed to have lost her good mood.

"So if you'll excuse me I don't want to be late for class." The girl was wearing a short red skirt, black combat boots, a red spaghetti strap top, with a black chocker with a pendent that had the letter "T" on it. She had black hair and from what Rachel could tell dark eyes. Rachel also noticed she had a sort of Australian accent.

"Your not going anywhere you little punk," stated Jenny stepping in front of her. Thats when Rachel decided it was time to intervene.

"You know Jenny, it's not nice to pick on the new girl," she said. All four girls turned their attention towards Rachel who was now standing in the shade of a tree.

"This is none of your business 'lil Rae-Rae, so buzz off," said Cami.

"Nah. What fun would that be? But you better leave before you find yourself in a world of pain." Jenny's jaw clenched and the glare she gave Rachel would have scared even the most powerful man into hiding. But Rachel seemed unfazed.

"Let's go girls, were late for class," said Jenny who was slightly irritated. As they walked away Jenny called over shoulder, "See you later Rae-Rae."

Rachel rolled her eyes and then walked over to the girl. "Thanks," said the girl. Now that Rachel was close enough, she could see the red highlights in the girls hair.

"No problem. So, your new here right?" The girl nodded. "Well I'm Rachel and you are…?" she asked.

"My name's Toni Meretti. Who were those girls anyway?" Toni asked. Rachel looked at Toni, her face expressionless.

"The one in pink was Katherine Moth but everyone calls her Kitten. Ridiculous I know, but whatever. The one with black hair was Cami Anders. But the one you need to watch out for was the one in the middle with blonde and pink hair. Her name is Jenny Hex, or the devil. Which ever you prefer," answered Rachel.

"I see," replied Toni. Rachel looked at her watch.

"Well it's official we're late."

"Sorry about that," apologized Toni.

"It wasn't your fault," stated Rachel, a forgiving look on her face. "Hey you need any help getting to your class?" she asked.

"Umm, let me see," said Toni pulling out her schedule. "I need to go to history next." Rachel smirked.

"That's my next class. Just follow me," Rachel said leading the way. When they entered the classroom every head turned to look at them. Mr. Light was the first to confront them.

"Well where have you ladies been?" he asked, looking at Rachel as if she were the only possible offender. Rachel took her seat without answering and Toni took the free seat a row behind her. "Well?" he continued. Rachel looked up.

"She's new and I found her lost on the other side of campus so I escorted her back here," Rachel replied, not technically lieing. Mr. Light did not look like he bought a single word of Rachel's story, but reluctantly decided to let it go. Rachel felt someone tap her shoulder and pass her a note. One look at the handwriting and she knew it was from Kyle.

_"So what really happened Rae?"_

_"Snobs were picking on the girl I walked in here with so I decided to help her out."_

_"Oh, so what's her name?"_

_"Toni Meretti, she seems nice enough."_

_"Aw look at you making new friends. _Rachel could practically hear his joking tone._ And she's new here right?_

_"I guess, and yeah I think she's from Australia or something."_

_"So what did the snobs want with her anyway?"_

_"They were trying to add her to the group but the girl wasn't interested and said Kitten looked like she was wearing Pepto-Bismol. Lol."_

_"I see. So you coming to Vic's tonight? I am."_

_"Yep see ya there."_

School let out and Rachel ran into Toni. "Hey," said Rachel.

"Hey, thanks again for helping me out."

"No problem. Hey, I'm heading over to my friends house. You want to come?" Toni looked at her.

"Sure," she said indifferently.

"Follow me." When they got to Vic's house everyone stared at them.

"Who's your friend Rae?" asked Vic.

"This is Toni Meretti. Toni this is Victor, Garfield, Richard, Kori, and Kyle." She said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you all," said Toni. Everyone greeted her and started talking to each other. Rachel went over and sat in her usual seat, Kyle walking over to sit with her.

_"Well here's another bright side to my day. Jade's not here to ruin it," _Rachel thought with a smirk as Kyle sat on the arm of her chair.

***** Kyle and Rachel were walking home when Rae noticed that Kyle had a smile planted on his face. "Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"I was thinking, since we've never been on a real date, would you want to this Friday?" he replied. Rachel smirked.

"Well…" she paused. Kyle looked at her anxiously.

_"Please say yes, please say yes." _Rachel finally looked at him.

"Yeah I'd love to." Once again they noticed they were in front of Rachel's house.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon then," said Kyle happily.

"Yeah. See you soon then." Kyle took a step and turned back around.

"I forgot something," he said. Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"What'cha forget this time?" she asked. Kyle's smile grew.

"Your goodnight kiss," he replied. Rachel smiled back at the answer.


	10. Trouble in Paradise

The gang was sitting outside for lunch. While everyone else was sitting in the sun enjoying the day, Rachel and Kyle were sitting in the shade of the tree in the courtyard. "So what're we doing tonight? Movies, dinner?"

"I don't know, maybe we can go see that new thriller that's playing, Blood Moon," Rachel replied. "Then maybe we could go to that new diner that opened downtown," she continued with a small smile on her face. "I hear they have an amazing pie."

"Sounds like a plan to me," replied Kyle as he laid his head on hers and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back Rae. Ok?" he said getting up from his spot on the ground a moment later.

"Kay," came Rachel's reply.

Kyle walked toward the door that lead inside the school and entered the hallway heading toward his locker when he heard his name being called and turned around to see Jade walking toward him. "Hey X."

"Hey Cheshire, what's up? Where you been the past couple of days?"

"Oh…nowhere. Just at the big skate park competition in Steel City."

"That was this week? How'd you do?"

"Second place. Some blonde witch beat me. So…what you got planned for the weekend?"

"Me and Rachel got a date tonight."

"Oh…really? That's great Kyle," she said with a forced smile.

"Well anyway I need to get…" He was cut off by Jade pressing her lips to his. Kyle stood there for minute before pushing Jade away. "What was that? Jade you know I'm going out with Rae!" Jade simply smiled.

"You might need to rethink that X." Kyle stared at her confused. "See ya around." And with that she walked off, secretly smiling at the damage she had just done. You see, unbeknownst to Kyle, Rachel had walked in when Jade had kissed him, and Jade had seen the hurt expression on Rachel's face, and the anger in her eyes, and Jade couldn't be happier.

****#Meanwhile# As soon as Kyle was out of sight Jenny, minus her two lackeys, showed up. "Well Rachel, where's your loser boyfriend did he find someone better to spend his time with?"

"What do you want Jenny?" asked Rachel, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Oh I just thought I'd show you something. Follow me." And against her better judgment Rachel cautiously followed her. When they stepped into the hallway Jenny simply waved her hand and Rachel saw Jade...and Kyle.

_"No,"_ she thought. Rachel looked down at the floor and shut her eyes tight. _"I should have seen this coming. Especially after..."_ Her thought trailed off as she ran out the door of the building. Jenny watched her leave with a wicked grin on her face.

_"It seems big bad Rachel just got her little heart broken. Ahhh, life is good." _

**** When Kyle returned to where him and Rachel had been sitting he noticed that Rachel was crying. He walked up to her and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Hey Rae, what happened? What's wrong?" Next thing people heard was a loud, _SMACK!_ Kyle fell back onto the ground and looked up and Rachel in complete shock. She had just _slapped_ him!

"What's wrong?" she asked, a single tear running down her face. "You wanna know what's wrong? Oh that's rich coming from you! Why don't you go ask your new girlfriend!" Before Kyle could even process what Rachel had just said, or um yelled, the bell rang signaling for everyone to get to class. "Listen I've got to go. Have a nice life asshole." Rachel walked off in the direction of class while Kyle stared after her wondering what the heck had just happened. Then suddenly it hit him.

_"Oh crap!" _

****** The final bell finally rang and all the kids were exiting the school building as Kori waited patiently for Richard and her friends when she saw her sister and company heading this way. They were in deep conversation about something. When they got close enough Kori heard something she wished she hadnt.

"Yeah, Kyle and Rachel are finished," stated Jenny with a smug smile. "Lil Rae-Rae look so heartbroken when she saw it." Kori stepped in front of the three girls, a look of anger and curiousity on her face.

"Why? What did you do to my friend?" she asked. Cami flashed an evil smile.

"Why don't you ask Kyle? He's the one who broke her heart." Kori looked slightly confused.

_"What did he do?" _"Please, sister, tell me."

"Like I said, ask them," Cami replied. As she pushed past her younger sister she 'tripped' over something and, arms flailing, grabbed onto something, which just happened to be the other two snobs. Cami started cursing under her breath as she fell into a mud puddle, soaking her and her friends clothes. They were too busy shrieking to notice that Kori had slunk away and was now smiling.

_"Sorry, but you had that coming," _she thought. As she walked away, she spotted Rachel walking…by herself. "Rachel what is wrong? What happened?" she asked putting a hand on her shorter friend's shoulder. Rachel turned to look at her best friend and Kori gasped as she noticed that Rachel had been crying. Kori had now known Rachel for a very long time and had never seen her cry. Well...except for that time with...And it was almost unnerving to see a strong person like her cry. Rachel sighed and hesitantly told Kori what she had seen. When she was done Kori was beyond shocked. "Rachel…I am sorry that he did that." Rachel gave a half-hearted shrug just as Kyle appeared. Her face instantly went expressionless when she noticed him.

"Rae, please just let me explain-"

"Explain what? Huh? That you're a jerk. That you just toyed around with my emotions till you found someone better? And it's Rachel not Rae."

"Rachel it's not like that," he replied pleading for her to listen.

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses."

Thats when the tears started to make their reappearence. Kyle moved to comfort her but she turned and took off. He looked over at Kori, who looked back at him with a mixture of borderline hatred and disappointment before taking off after Rachel. Eventually everyone around him faded into the crowd. He stood in silence until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Jade.

"What do you want _Jade_?" he asked no longer using her nickname. "Haven't you ruined my life enough today?"

"Don't blame me, X. You're the one who let me kiss you."

"What? I'm not the one who started the kiss, so just leave me alone!" And with that he started walking in the direction of his house. As he walked away Jade kept smiling.

"Not gonna happen X."


	11. Forgiven

"Rachel, just let me explain!" Kyle pleaded. He waited to hear her reply and for a moment it was silent. Then he heard her sigh from the other side of the phone.

"Kyle…listen I got to go. I've got homework," she lied. Rachel couldn't talk to him. It had been a week since the incident and she wanted nothing to do with him; it was a miracle she had even answered her phone.

"Rachel, I know you well enough to know when you're lying. Please just give me five minutes of your time." He paused then continued in the most sincere voice. "Please, just…meet me in the park and I'll explain what happened. That way you can see I'm telling the truth." He paused again. "Please." Rachel sighed and shook her head; not believing what she was about to say.

"Be there in ten." And with that she hung up and rubbed her temples in frustration. _"I cant believe I'm doing this," _she thought. Kyle on the other hand was ecstatic.

"Yes!" He jumped up and down as if he had just won the lottery, a big smile on his face as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

A fresh blanket of snow was covering the ground as she walked through the path in the park. It was early November and things were getting colder. But despite the cold Rachel was only wearing a light black hoodie, worn out blue jeans, and fingerless black gloves. She looked around the park and spotted a messy head of black hair and ocean blue eyes looking at her with a slight smile.

Kyle walked up to her and his smile grew. "I'm glad you came Rae. I really want to get this...misunderstanding, understood and behind us," he started but then faltered when he took in Rachel's unpleased look.

"Can we just get this over with. It's freezing and I would like to just go back home."

Kyle took a deep breath and sat on the bench. He patted the seat next to him. "You might want to sit down." Rachel didn't answer or move, just glared at him. "Ok, ok. Well I think I'll set the record straight and say I did not, I repeat, did _not_ kiss Jade. She kissed me." Seeing the look on Rachel's face he added, "Yeah, I know that's probably what you expected me to say, but you have my word it's the truth." He looked up at her again and he saw something flash across her eyes and disappear. He stood up and took a step toward her and she didn't move. He cautiously took another step which put him right in front of the girl; at this she stepped back a bit. "Do you remember when we went to the dance? I hadn't said one word to anyone and when I saw those haughty, self-absorbed snobs were about to ruin the fun, I just…."

Rachel watched him. How could she ever forget that night, undoubtedly it had been a very nice night. "When we danced, you started out so nervous, I thought it was quite amusing but so cute at the same time. I was ecstatic when you finally stopped being so distant around me." He could've sworn he saw a small smirk come and go on her face. "Another time I was happy was when you came over and invited me to sit with you and your friends. I was astounded that you had actually come over to talk to me considering the people I hung out with were your worst enemies." He laughed at that a little. "And I saw your eyes light up when I gave you that necklace." He pointed at the silver chain with the black raven hanging from around her neck. He smiled.

"Rachel it hurt me when you called me an asshole. It hurt when you said I couldn't call you Rae anymore. But what hurt the most was seeing you so upset and destroyed. I never wanted that and I still don't." He grabbed her hand gently and pulled it up to his cheek and let go. Surprisingly it stayed. He stared into her dark blue eyes and smiled when he saw I spark of hope flash through them.

"You want to know why I didn't talk to anyone?" Rachel nodded her head slowly, her eyes not leaving his. "I didn't think anyone cared what I thought. And the people I hung with werent exactly the best at conversation."

Rachel smiled at that. She had often thought that while arguing with those evil witches. "But you came along and I saw that the one I had a huge crush on…" He saw her eyes widen and smiled. "…actually cared, and now she is the woman I care for more than anything. So Rae, tell me…how could I ever even dream of kissing another girl when I have the most beautiful, the smartest, and the most caring girl, close to me? Just answer me that."

Rachel searched his eyes for anything that would tell her he was lying. Instead they told her he was telling the most beautiful truth. She smiled a warm smile, and to Kyle it was heaven on Earth. He drew her close to him and embraced her in a sincere, and warm hug. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you Rae…"

"I missed you too." She pushed away so she was looking up at him. Kyle smiled as he saw the happy spark flash in her eyes and he planted a kiss on her lips and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck sinking into the kiss. Needless to say she had missed this.

"_Now I just have to settle the score…." _


	12. Happily Ever After

_Ok I want to say so you don't get confused, that the forgiving did happen but just roll with this. I promise it'll all make sense in the end._

Jade watched from her seat as Kyle walked up to Rae. _"No doubt trying to apologize," _she thought in disgust. Kyle walked up and said something then Rachel held up her hand and said something back; Jade could practically feel the anger flowing off her from across the lunchroom. Rachel then walked off leaving a very deflated Kyle. _"Perfect."_

Kyle watched as Rachel walked off hating himself all the more, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Jade. "You look sad X…need a hug?" Kyle looked like he'd rather be squeezed by an anaconda. But slowly he nodded his head in defeat. _"He's mine now," _she thought giddily.

****** Rachel watched as Jade hugged Kyle and he wrapped his arms limply around her. Rachel wanted to go throw up but she had to remain calm. It was easier said then done. "Well Rae-Rae, why so glum? Still upset that Kyle's found someone else?" Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to see Jenny without Kitten and Cami.

"First off, no one's said glum since the 90's, and second of all, buzz off," Rachel really wasn't in the mood for this. This just made Jenny smirk.

"Take it easy Rachel. Just wanted to see how you where holding up. In fact I think Kyle just asked Jade out on a date." Rachel whirled her head in Kyle's direction to find Jade looking completely ecstatic and Kyle trying to look happy.

_"And the nausea returns," _she thought bitterly. She turned her attention back to Jenny and replied in the most dangerous monotone, "Good for them. Hope they have fun." Jenny blinked a couple of times. She was impressed to say the least that Rachel could be that in control when Jenny knew, for a fact, she was dying inside. Jenny's smirk returned and she walked off shaking her head.

Rachel sighed and walked to the outside to the side of the building. Only one person noticed her leave. She kept her composure as she leaned her back against the wall. This was going to be harder than she had first thought. A shadow fell across the ground as someone approached her. She looked up to find the one person she had been hoping to avoid: Jade.

"What's the matter Rae? Upset that I stole your boyfriend?" Rachel held back a growl and dropped her book bag on the ground beside her.

"No, just needed to get away from your ugly face. Seems that's not going to happen with you following me," Rachel shot back. Jade's devilish smirk didn't even falter.

"Just face it Rachel, you've lost." She let out a chuckle. "You know, its funny actually. You knew from day one that I was after him and he was absolutely clueless. Guess when he found out I liked him it just clicked," she added, trying to get a rise out of her.

Rachel clenched her fists tighter and tighter as each word carved into her skull, while her nails dug into her skin. She had to remain calm. Jade walked up to her and leaned close to her ear. "I was expecting a challenge but he came so willingly." And with those final words Jade walked off back to the cafeteria. Boy was she in for a surprise. This day was deffinetly going to end well. Even if it started out losey.

After school Jade waited patiently for Kyle by the school gate. They had a date tonight and Jade was very proud of her work. Stealing Kyle from Rachel had been fun and she had what she wanted. Kyle walked up to her and she clung to his arm like a magnet when she saw him. Kyle tried his hardest not to look disturbed but again this was easier said than done.

While they were walking Jade noticed Rachel and her group and got an idea. _"No harm ever came from rubbing salt in the wound."_

******Rachel stood with her friends by the school gate. They were trying to decide what to do, besides going to Vic's house like they usually did. "What about we go to the arcade?" suggested Garfield. They thought about it for a second but like usual Rachel shot it down.

"I think I'll just head home. You guys can do whatever…" Vic watched his little sis. His giant fists clenching and unclenching.

_"Next time I see that little rat, he's going to be buried six feet under!" _he mentally growled.

"So where we going on our date, Kyle?" Jade asked just loud enough for Rachel and her friends to hear. Kyle looked over at them and noticed Rachel was tensed up and fists clenched. Kyle knew what was about to transpire.

Rachel turned around and walked up to the pair, and quickly glanced at Kyle. He was completely blank. She turned her attention to Jade and sent her a glare the devil would flee from.

"This has gone on long enough Jade. Do you think he really likes you? Well I got a news flash for you. He doesn't. In fact you're nothing but a rebound." Jade narrowed her eyes at the dark haired girl in front of her. Clenching her fists, she made to hit her but missed when Rachel sidestepped her and dodged. "Really Jade? Don't you think were a little old for this?" Jade tried to turn around a kick her but Kyle caught her foot.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to keep my girlfriend in tacked, thank you," he said calmly. He smiled over at Rachel and she smiled back. Jade watched the exchange with confusion evident on her face. So did Rachel's friends. They had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Come on Kyle, you know I'm not that fragile. Besides you didn't even let me…"

"Yeah I know. Have at it then." He stepped aside and Rachel smiled at him. She then turned her attention back to Jade and stepped forward until she was right in front of her. She saw the confusion on the girls face and that just made her smirk. And before Jade could even ask what the heck was going on Rachel decked her right in the mouth and she fell to the ground in complete shock.

"Happy now?" Kyle asked her. She looked up at him and then back at the girl staring up at her. She nodded at the fat lip Jade had now.

"Yeah I think we're done." She looked up at her friends who were just staring. Kyle looked over at them as well.

"Not quite. I think we've got some explaining to do," he said.

****** "So you mean to tell me. You guys were pretending to still be broken up so you could get back at Jade?" Vic asked trying to get this straight. Kyle and Rachel nodded.

They were now back at Vic's house and they had explained the whole entire plan to them. All the girls stared at Rachel, shocked by her deviousness but glad she got the witch back. While the guys stared at Kyle appraisingly. "Yeah. That pretty much sums it up," answered Kyle holding Rachel close to him. Rachel leaned into his embrace and continued.

"Kyle had told me about her anger issues and I knew if I told her Kyle was using her then she would get ticked and I would have an excuse to hit her." Rachel grinned at the remembrance. They all looked impressed at their planning. Kyle looked up at Vic and saw the thoughtful gaze on his face, then the giant smiled and nodded at the smaller teen. Kyle smirked and then kissed the top of Rachel's head, causing her to smile.

*******Kyle walked Rachel home as they talked about their day, hands intertwined. They were glad to have taught Jade a lesson. Kyle grew quiet and Rachel noticed. "Kyle, I'm sorry your friend turned out to be a complete witch." Kyle shrugged in reply.

"The important thing is that you forgave me." He stopped and noticed they were in front of her house. He sighed. "Why is it we always end up at your house so quickly?"

Rachel chuckled. "Time flies when you're having fun," she replied. He walked her up to her door.

"Its good to have you back Rachel. It was Hell without you." Rachel smiled gently at him. She _had_ missed him. "But now that I have you again, I'm in Heaven." Rachel rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of his words. He leaned forward and Rachel followed suit. Both closing their eyes, they kissed.

When they broke apart Rachel smiled and opened her door. Before disappearing inside she looked over her shoulder and sent him a sweet smile that melted him to his core. Once the door was closed Kyle smiled his crooked smile and walked off toward his house.

_"Love is so….amazing,"_ he thought dazed. He looked over his shoulder at her house and then added._ "_She's _amazing."_

_*************************Sorry if it sucked and it wasnt as great as you were expecting but I kinda liked it. R&R my peeps. And I'd like to thank you guys for reading my story thnx guys. _


	13. Ever After Never Ends

_You guys are going to hate me but this is going to be for Jenny (aka Jinx). I'm probably going to introduce another character in this one. _

Word had spread quicker than expected about Rachel punching out Jade, who was avoiding everyone possible, though no one could blame the girl. Jade was deffenitly a piece of work. And as Jenny watched Rachel and her group laugh and hang out across the courtyard of the school, she couldn't help but be seething. Rachel and Kyle had recovered their relationship and now Jenny had no entertainment for the day. She sighed. "Come on, Jen, can we please go now?" Jenny turned to look at her two followers.

"Knock yourself out girls," she replied, turning her back to the two girls. Kitten and Cami looked at each other and then back at their leader. Kitten frowned.

"What crawled up your butt?" the blonde asked. Jenny shot her a look but didn't say anything. Cami sighed and dragged the irritated blond away from the pink-dyed friend. Jenny continued to watch as Rachel and Kyle continued to talk with their friends and she couldn't help but feel some small amount of jealousy. Not of Rachel and Kyle, oh God no. But the fact that almost all those losers had someone was frustrating. Rich, despite Kitten's efforts, was hooked up with Kori. Victor had Tanya, and Garfield had Tara _(A/N: shoot me now please). _It was just the eight of them sitting there talking and laughing. Wait a second, where was Rachel?

"Spying on us again Jenny?" Jenny turned her head to see Rachel leaning against the same tree she was and looking down at the ground.

"What do you want Rae?" the blond asked, no fight in her voice. Rachel furrowed her brows at this. This didn't sound anything like the usual snobby Jenny. "In case you haven't noticed, I've left you and your friends alone for the past four days, so just return the favor and leave me alone." Rachel looked up at the girl who was watching her with an emotionless mask.

"Chill, I just came over to ask why you've been staring at us for the past ten minutes," the raven-haired girl replied. Jenny shook her head.

"None of your business, Rae-Rae," she replied as she started to walk away. Rachel was shocked by her rival's behavior. She wasn't even acting like herself. Rachel sighed and knowing she was going to regret this later, grabbed Jenny's wrist, stopping her from leaving. Jenny looked back at her with a glare ready to snap at her but the violet eyed girl's next words cut her off.

"Jen, you know if you need to talk to someone, and don't get me wrong I personally still think your evil but, you know where to find me. After all...we did use to be friends." Jenny stared shocked at Rachel's offer, but quickly recovered from it and yanked her hand out of Rachel's grasp, replying with a,

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," as she walked away. Rachel shook her head quickly and then started to walk back toward her group. A small smirk appeared on her face. Maybe Jenny was going back to her old self. Rachel wasnt about to get her hopes up.

********* Jenny walked down the halls of the school as free period continued on looking for Kitten and Cami. She couldn't believe Rachel of all people had offered something so…so…ludicrous. _"I mean seriously, does she think that I'd actually go to _her _of all people?" _Jenny thought. She stopped walking and rubbed her temples. _"Though I am surprised she offered." _Jenny continued to look for her two cohorts thinking Rachel's words over in her head.

"Yo! Dude this way!" She heard someone yell before she was knocked down. She saw a black haired boy and an orange-ish red haired boy run passed her. "Run Roy! He's gaining!" she followed the two boys with a heated glare and when she turned her head back around she saw a boy with a yellow shirt with red zigzagging lines, blue denim jeans, and midnight black sneakers with a red strike on them.

"Yeah you guys better run!" he yelled as he ran a hand through his soaking wet red hair. He started to mutter under his breath, "Though I have to admit not a bad prank." He smirked then looked down to see Jenny staring up at him. She looked irritated. "Oh hey, sorry about that," he chuckled. "Here," he said offering her a hand up. She stared at it for a second before standing up by herself and patting the dust off her jeans.

"I got it," she snapped. She looked him over out of the corner of her eye and saw he was soaked to the bone. "So what happened to you? Decided to go for a swim?" The boy chuckled.

"More or less." Jenny rolled her eyes. She would never understand boys. "I don't believe we've officially met. The names West. Wally West," he said in a cheesy British accent.

"Did you seriously just use the James Bond line?" Wally smiled wider.

"Of course! I have the looks to pull it off, so its all cool," he replied. "And who do I have the privilege of addressing?" he asked while bowing playfully. Jenny raised a brow at his antics.

"Jenny!" Both teens looked over to see Kitten and Cami walking toward them. "We've been looking all over for you!" Cami continued. "Free periods almost over so we need-" she paused as she noticed the red haired boy standing next to her. "Oh and who might this young hottie be?" Wally laughed slightly.

"I'm Wally, and you are…?" The raven haired girl smiled.

"I'm Cami," she replied. Someone cleared their throat and Cami turned to see Kitten glaring. "Oh and this is Kitten," she said less enthusiastically. Wally looked over at the blonde then the midnight haired girl and back to Jenny.

"Well it was nice to meet all of you, but if you lovely ladies will excuse me I need to find those two idiots who did this," – He motioned to himself – "to me. See ya." He sent a wink to Jenny and ran off. Cami and Kitten looked from him and then stared at Jenny who seemed to be in a daze.

"Jenny! Hello anyone home?" Cami said waving a hand in front of her face. Jenny blinked then looked at her friends before motioning for them to follow her as the bell rang throughout the school building.


	14. Meet the Family

Kyle sat on the step of Rachel's house waiting for her to return from her job at the Soto Café. He checked his watch; seven o'clock. Rachel said she got off at six thirty. "_Where is she?" _He had planned this really special picnic for them, down to the last detail. It was going to be perfect. He heard the door open behind him and turned to see a small girl, probably around nine, with her blonde hair pulled into two pigtails and her blue eyes staring at the boy in front of her incredulously. She crossed her arms in front of her and Kyle noticed the ratty teddy bear hanging by its arm in her grasp.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice held a curious yet suspicious edge to it. Kyle smiled his most dazzling smile at her.

"Well aren't you cute," he commented. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked again. Kyle stood.

"My name's Kyle. I'm a _friend_ of Rachel's." The girl turned and called into the house.

"Mom! One of Rachel's friends is here!" Kyle soon heard the clop of heels coming toward him. A woman, probably in her late thirties, stepped up behind the little girl. She was slender, Kyle could tell because her fancy violet dress hugged her curves, but was somehow still modest. Her slick black hair was tied into a neat bun and her skin was a peach color that showed she spent a little time outdoors. Her thin lips were stained red and pulled into a smile as her kind green eyes stared at Kyle curiously. Judging by the dress and the black heeled boots she was probably going somewhere mainstream.

"Oh? And who might this friend be?" Kyle cleared his throat.

"I'm Kyle Riley." He saw the women's eyes light up.

"So you're the mysterious Kyle Riley we've heard so much about." The boy inwardly smirked. "Melvin, why don't you let Kyle in?" To Kyle she said, "Rachel should be home soon." With that she walked back into the house. Kyle turned his attention back to the kid in front of him and noticed she was smiling shyly now.

"Follow me," she chirped.

Kyle stepped inside the door and found himself in the living room. The walls were a light blue color while the trim was a bright white. The floor was hard wood and the furniture consisted of a brown loveseat and couch, a teal ottoman. All centered around a sixty inch plasma. Kyle gave a low whistle.

"Nice place you got here, Mrs. Roth."

"Thank you. But I'm not a Roth. Please call me Laura Jones," the woman called back from down the hall. Kyle raised a brow.

"You're not related to Rachel?" he asked. Laura walked into the living room, putting earrings in her ear. A sad smile crossed her features before she busied herself with straightening her dress.

"No. I'm not. Rachel's my foster child; along with Melvin, Timmy and Teether." Kyle looked at the little blonde girl sitting on the couch, watching TV with her bear still clutched in her hand. Suddenly a loud wail came from one of the back rooms. Out came running this little kid with blazing red hair and freckles scattered across his face. Tears fell from the kid's hazel eyes. "Speak of the devil," said Laura. "What's wrong Timmy?" The crying boy held up a piece of blue cloth.

"My…blanky…ripped!" he cried between each sniff. Sure enough there was a huge rip in the fabric. Laura took the piece of cloth away from the loud child.

"Don't worry we'll fix it," she soothed. Melvin ran over to Timmy and offered him her teddy bear.

"Here Timmy, you can have Bobby until your blanky gets fixed," she offered. The red head stared at the toy for a moment but slowly took it from the blonde's hand and hugged it tightly. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Kyle simply sat on the couch watching the whole scene unfold before him. As soon as the kids sat down on the loveseat he asked,

"You named your teddy bear Bobby?" Melvin looked over at the ocean eyed teen.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Felt like it," she answered curtly. Kyle chuckled. Rachel had rubbed off on this kid. Just then the front door opened and in walked Rachel.

"Sorry I'm late guys. The café was-" she stopped once she noticed Kyle sitting on the couch, smiling his usual smile at her. "-packed."

"Hey Rae," the boy greeted.

"Rae-Rae!" exclaimed Timmy as he zoomed to her side. Rachel absently kneeled down and hugged the child before being tackled by Melvin as well. She glanced at Kyle but quickly turned her attention back to her siblings. "How your day today, Rae-Rae?" asked Timmy.

"I was busy, buddy. How about yours?" Timmy's smile instantly vanished as he clutched the teddy bear tighter to his chest. Rachel noticed this. She looked over to Melvin.

"He ripped his blanket…again." Rachel nodded and then looked back at the sad little boy.

"Well, I'll just have to fix it, wont I?" Rachel stood up and walked over to where Laura had put the piece of cloth. Said person was leaning her shoulder against the wall. "Hey Mom. Do you have a banquet tonight?" she asked noticing the dress. Laura pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Afraid so. And I'll need you to watch the kids tonight."

"But Kyle and I were going to-"

"I don't mind helping out with the kids," came Kyle's voice from the couch. Rachel looked over in his direction and sent him a 'are you sure' look. "Don't worry Rae. We can always go on a picnic some other time," he reassured. Rachel gave a small smile in return. Laura smiled at the two teens.

"Well now that that's settled, I'd better be going." She kissed the tops of the younger kid's heads and with one more glance at her watch, left out the front door. Rachel sighed and went over to a drawer and pulled out a blue thread and needle. Kyle gave her a questioning glance.

"You have the same color thread as the blanket?"

"Well, after the first ten times he ripped this blanket we decided it would be best," was her reply. Kyle nodded and decided to stretch out across the couch. A moment of silence went by. Then,

"OUCH!" Rachel looked over from where she was sewing the blanket and saw Kyle cradling his hand. Sitting on the floor beside the couch, an innocent look on his face, was a small blue eyed, blonde haired baby.

Rachel had to hold back a chuckle. Melvin and Timmy on the other hand didn't even try. Rachel then cleared her throat, walked over and picked up the littlest child. "Now Teether, what have I told you about biting people," she asked him in a sweet and somehow stern voice. The baby simply giggled and clapped his hands. Kyle shook his hand.

"I can see why he's called Teether," he muttered sitting up. The baby turned his gaze back to Kyle and had an apologetic look on his face. Kyle smiled. "Don't worry little guy. I'm tough." Rachel rolled her eyes as Kyle flexed his arms over dramatically.

"Oh yeah. You're _real_ tough," she said. Kyle gave her a look of mock hurt. Melvin rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Get a room you two," she said. Both teens looked over at her, slight color tinting their cheeks. Timmy and Teether looked back and forth between the other people in the room, both completely lost. Timmy then hopped up and pulled on the leg of Rachel's jeans.

"Blanky fixed?" he asked. Rachel nodded as she sat down next to Kyle on the couch, Teether on her lap.

"Its on the table." Timmy smiled and ran over to get his possession, leaving Melvin's teddy bear on the ottoman. Melvin sighed and picked up her animal. Timmy jumped back on the loveseat next to Melvin and curled up with his blanket. Both turned their attention to the TV that was playing some cartoon. Kyle watched as Rachel lay down and put her feet on Kyle's lap, Teether straddling her stomach as she made silly faces at him. The baby giggled.

"Well I have to admit Rae; I've never seen you act like this before." Rachel looked over at him.

"That's because these kids some how manipulate me," she replied. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Yes, they are just evil masterminds of manipulation aren't they? You can see it in their eyes." Rachel jerked her leg and kicked him in the stomach playfully. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Hey, Rae? Why didn't you tell me about…this?" he asked, gesturing around the room and at the kids.

"Why didn't I tell you about me being a foster kid you mean?" She shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered. I'm still me and that's all there is to it."

Kyle smirked. "Good. Cause I like you…just the way you are." Rachel rolled her blue eyes at him.

"I guess I like you too," she admitted. Teether clapped.

"Like!" he shouted. Both teens laughed.

******* Around ten o'clock Kyle checked his watch and groaned. He stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn. He looked over to find Melvin and Timmy asleep and sprawled across the loveseat and ottoman, their possessions clutched to their chests. He then looked over at Rachel and saw her fast asleep as well; Teether curled up against her, on his way to dreamland. Kyle gently moved Rachel's feet off of himself and slid off the couch, placing her feet on the spot he used to occupy.

He stood and leaned over Rachel and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Rae." He saw the corners of her mouth twitch and then he stood up straight and headed for the door. Before he got there however the door opened and in came Laura, looking exhausted. She smiled at Kyle.

"I was just leaving, Mrs. Jones," he said. The woman nodded. She scanned the room and shook her head.

"I hope they didn't give you much trouble." Kyle shook his head.

"They were no trouble at all. Though I found out why you call the baby Teether," he said showing her his hand. She chuckled and nodded her head.

"Im sorry you had to cancel your date plans with Rachel."

"Its no big deal. I had fun tonight."

"Well…thank you. Rachel sure has found herself a catch." Kyle gave her a dazzling smile.

"I'm glad you approve. Have a good night Mrs. Jones." We walked passed her and out the door.

"You too. Oh and Kyle," she called. The boy stopped and turned to face her. "Call me Laura." Kyle smiled and nodded before disappearing down the street. Tonight might not have gone as he planned, but it was still...perfect.

_***** YAY I finally did something with Melvin, Timmy, and Teether! Go me! Go me! Well R&R suckas!_


	15. Water Under the Bridge

"Jenny?" Said girl waved awkwardly.

"Hey, Rae."

Rachel had been getting ready to call it a night when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to see the last person she had expected. Jenny stood on the other side of the threshold, soaked to the bone due to heavy rainfall outside.

"What are you doing here?" the raven haired girl asked, brow lifted in slight suspicion.

"Maybe we could continue this conversation inside, Rae?" the blonde replied annoyed by the fact that she was completely wet. Rachel reluctantly stepped aside and allowed Jenny entrance into her home. As soon as Jenny stepped inside she sighed with relief. Rachel disappeared around a corner and then reappeared with a thick towel.

"Thanks," the hazel eyed girl said as Rachel handed her the cloth. Rachel nodded. Once they both found a seat, Rachel tried again.

"What are you doing here, Jenny?"

"You said I could come to you if I ever needed to talk. Here I am."

Rachel nodded as she remembered her words to her ex-best friend from the other day. "Okay. So what's up?"

Jenny sighed. "I came to say I'm sorry." Truthfully that had been the last thing Rachel had expected. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and your friends the last five years." Rachel didn't say anything. Jenny stood from her spot on the loveseat and walked over to the electric fireplace, flipping on the switch that she knew would be there due to the fact Rachel used to have one of those in her old house.

"What brought this on?" asked Rachel after a moment of silence. At this Jenny actually smiled.

"You remember that Summer we snuck into that scary movie?" she asked. Rachel, not knowing were she was going with this, nodded.

"How could I forget Wicked Scary?" Jenny smirked.

"Remember when we both were so freaked out that we had sleepovers at each others houses just so if we were attacked by a monster from the other dimension we'd take it on together?" Again, Rachel nodded, smiling a little at the memory. "Then both our moms found out and we ended up grounded." She turned to face Rachel, who remained seated on the couch. Her face turned somber.

"We had each other's backs for the longest time, then when you actually needed me most, I didn't come." Rachel didn't have to ask what she meant. Her mother running off and letting the foster care system deal with her and been an experience Rachel wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. She thanked God though, that she had ended up in Laura's care, or else she probably would have lost her mind. Laura had been the one to save her; Jenny hadn't even come around to see if she was ok.

"Why weren't you?" Rachel asked. Her face was blank, no expression what-so-ever. Jenny shook her head and shrugged halfheartedly.

"I don't even remember. Maybe I thought the experience might change you, make you something I didn't recognize. Maybe I thought I'd give you time and space. I honestly don't know."

"Time and space turned into a bitter rivalry," Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, it did."

"So, again, what brought this on?"

"Rachel, you offered to help me if I needed it. Even if I had become your worst enemy, you still showed that you remembered that friendship we once had. Since you offered I've been trying to figure out what I could do to try fix things, you know?" Rachel let this sink in. "What I'm asking is, will you please forgive me for not being there?"

The snaky Jenny that Rachel had been fighting with for what felt like forever was nowhere in sight. The Jenny in front of her seemed like the best friend she used to have.

Jenny watched as a thoughtful expression crossed Rachel's features. Then, slowly, as if unsure, Rachel smiled. "As long as you can forgive me for thinking you were a snaky, sarcastic bitch, I think we can come to an agreement." Jenny couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I'm cool with that. I was thinking the same thing about you most of the time anyway."

*** "So, are the rumors true?" Jenny tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What rumors?"

"The ones that say you and that new track and field guy are going out."

"Oh…those rumors." Rachel noticed the blush that covered Jenny's cheeks, no matter how hard she tired to hide it. "Yeah, they're sort of true." Rachel chuckled.

"So what's his name again?"

"Wally."

"Ah, yes. The guy with the cheesy James Bond pick up line."

"You know about that?" Jenny couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I overheard him introducing himself to a group of fan girls the other day during gym. That accent is torture."

"I know its pretty horrible," Jenny concurred. "So, how are you and Mr. Perfect?"

"You mean Kyle? Fine, he helped me baby-sit the kids the other night."

"Sounds romantic," Jenny quipped. Rachel rolled her eyes. Jenny yawned and stretched before asking, "What time is it?"

Rachel looked over at the clock that hung up on the wall. "Midnight."

Jenny groaned. "I should've been home an hour ago." She sighed and stood, Rachel also stood. "I should probably get on home so Mom can ground me." Rachel smirked.

"Good luck, you're going to need it," said Rachel. Jenny rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Gee, thanks." Both girls laughed before wishing each other goodnight and Jenny left.

*********** _Really no point in this chapter other than the fact that I felt it needed to be written and I was bored. Sorry if its crappy but hey you take what you can get. _


End file.
